Desencuentro
by Psicodelii
Summary: Isabella perdió la memoria en un accidente donde también murió su madre. cansada de su vida junto a un padre alcohólico y malo, decide investigar quien es y que fue de ella cuando se da cuenta que puede hablar francés sin saberlo. Lo que descubre sobre su pasado jamás lo hubiera imaginado. Un desencuentro fue el detonante de todo su caos. ahora debe resolver el problema...


**Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer. La trama es completamente mia.**

 **Rate: M por futuros Lemons**

 **nota: La historia está basada en París así que encontraran muchos diálogos en francés. traduciré la mayoría para ustedes... Espero sea de su agrado, quise hacer algo bastante diferente a lo que usualmente escribo.**

.

 **CAPITULO I**

.

Desde afuera solo podía percibirse la tensión y la ira, aun sin entrar en la casa se notaba que no era un lugar agradable donde estar. Isabella se encontraba con las manos apoyadas en el lavabo de su baño privado con su vista fija en el espejo empañado por el vapor del agua caliente que aun estaba corriendo en la ducha, se había despertado agitada, asustada y muy rabiosa. Abrió el grifo y echó un poco de agua en la cara para despejarse, ya había pasado media hora en la ducha pero aun no se sentía despejada.

-Fue solo una pesadilla… solo una pesadilla – se dijo soltando el aire de golpe, no se había dado cuenta que había retenido el aire en los pulmones hasta el punto del dolor. Se secó la cara y se obligó a comenzar el día, saliendo hacia la habitación se encontró la puerta de esta abierta, gruñó y caminó decididamente hasta su mesa de noche, abrió el cajón y luego pateó el piso con rabia. – Jacob! – exclamó fuerte, segundos después escuchó la puerta principal cerrarse de golpe y una moto que arrancaba a toda velocidad.

Fue a su armario, se puso un par de bragas limpias y un brasier a juego, unos vaqueros negros, una sudadera y zapatillas deportivas, ni siquiera se preocupó en secar su cabello, no le gustaba tocarse mucho la cabeza, bajó las escaleras hasta la planta baja de la casa y caminó a paso decidido hasta la cocina donde se encontraba su padre, este estaba despatarrado en una incómoda silla plástica de ikea con un botellín de cerveza en una mano y un viejo teléfono celular en otra, apenas eran las ocho de la mañana y de seguro ya Charlie Swan tenía horas bebiendo.

-A dónde demonios fue Jacob? – Preguntó sin siquiera saludarlo, Charlie Swan, Padre soltero de cincuenta y cuatro años, alcohólico y apostador compulsivo levantó la mirada hacia su hija y gruñó.

-No me hables en ese tono, Isabella – le advirtió el hombre con palabras arrastradas, era claro para Isabella que no había empezado a beber ese día.

-Te hablo como se me de la gana. Donde demonios está Jacob? – Charlie encogió los hombros y bebió un sorbo de su cerveza – Maldita sea, Charlie. Está robándome dinero! Si descubro que es para tus malditas apuestas o para droga te juro que…

-QUE! – Gritó Charlie irguiéndose en la silla – Me juras, que? Maldita sea – Tiró el botellin de cerveza haciéndolo añicos en la pared detrás de Isabella – Vas a denunciarme a la policía? – preguntó con cinismo y burla.

-Yo…

-Yo soy la maldita policía, Isabella! – Exclamó él ciñéndose sobre su hija. Isabella dio un paso atrás pero se negó a encogerse, no iba a seguir dándole el poder de intimidarla. Con toda la fuerza que reunió lo empujó furiosa.

-Eres un bastardo, Charlie, no se como demonios mamá pudo soportarte tantos años, es por tu culpa que ella esta…

-No te atrevas a decirlo, Maldita sea – Charlie la tomó por el cuello aprendo fuerte cortándole la respiración – Jamás nombres a tu madre en mi presencia, eres tú quien tenía que haber muerto, no ella. Isabella estaba ahogándose, desesperada por aire, golpeó a su padre en la entrepierna haciéndolo caer al piso y a ella junto con él.

-Eres un maldito, Charlie. – Estaba llena de rabia y coraje y mientras lo golpeaba siguió gritando - _Vous et Jacob sont le fléau de la société, je les déteste tous les deux._ – Isabella se tapó la boca con ambas manos sorprendida cuando se dio cuenta que estaba hablando en otro idioma sin siquiera saberlo.

-Eres una maldita lunática – Gruñó el hombre retorciéndose en el piso, aun en su estupor, Isabella lo miró con rabia.

-Y tú una mierda. – susurró asustada de que pudieran salirle las palabras en otro idioma, no fue así. Charlie la miró desde el piso.

-Vete de mi casa – Ordenó colérico, Isabella lo miró un segundo sin ningún tipo de sentimiento.

-Es lo que pensaba hacer – y sin más salió de la cocina directo a su habitación, tomó su mochila L.L Bean que tenía desde los doce, o eso recordaba, una mochila con garantía de por vida y metió ropa al azar sin siquiera mirar, tenia los ojos abnegados en lagrimas, sabía que su padre no la quería pero que le dijera de frente que era ella quien debía estar muerta, la destrozó por completo.

Tomó todo el dinero que tenía escondido, sus papeles, medicinas e identificación y bajó las escaleras encontrándose a Charlie Swan roncando en el piso, negó con la cabeza decepcionada y sin mirar atrás salió de la casa. Caminó por la acera sin saber exactamente a donde ir, vivía en Mevagissey un pequeño pueblo pesquero de St Austell al suroeste de Reino Unido. Desde su casa, encima de la colina, podía verse el muelle y la gran variedad de botes pesqueros, su padre tuvo que hacer acopio de sus habilidades pesqueras cuando le dieron la jubilación y empezó a volverse loco encerrado en casa.

Lastimosamente interactuar con tantos borrachos y apostadores, lo ha vuelto uno de ellos, tomó el camino contrario al muelle cuando vio a lo lejos la vieja moto de Jacob en el bar de Gus, ella sabía exactamente lo que hacía, en el bar de Gus solo se conseguían mujeres y drogas. Jacob era gay. Mientras caminaba recordó vagamente el día que ella encontró a su hermano en una situación bastante vergonzosa en su habitación una noche que regresaba de casa de sus amigas, él estaba desnudo junto a Mason Davis, el chico gay del colegio, le impresionó que su hermano, un jugador de futbol nato tuviera ese tipo de gustos, aunque, quien era ella para juzgarlo, solo se tapó los ojos y le dijo que no diría absolutamente nada, no ayudó a la situación que Charlie entrara un minuto después y los viera.

Desde entonces Charlie chantajea a Jacob con decirle a todo el mundo que es un "maldito marica" si no le consigue dinero y drogas, ya habían pasado siete años desde aquello, Jacob tenía veinticuatro años y había caído en las drogas junto con Charlie, Bella creía que era responsabilidad de ella ayudarlo a salir de ese mundo, puesto que, ella es la hermana mayor, pero él solo le grita y le roba el dinero. Simplemente desistió, ya no tenía mas fuerza para luchar contra su familia, o lo que quedaba de ella.

Llegó hasta una parada de autobuses y tomó un expreso que la llevara a Londres, no quería pasar ni un segundo mas en ese pueblo, su familia estaba acabada, su madre había muerto en un accidente de auto hace tres años, ambas iban juntas en el auto, ella no recordaba a donde iban, que hacían, ni absolutamente nada anterior a ello, solo sabe que despertó dos meses después en el Hospital Hammersmith de Londres, según supo habían restos de metralla en su cabeza que tuvieron que sacar tras una cirugía craneal, había afectado su lóbulo parietal y su movilidad. También había perdido la memoria pero no del todo, tenía recuerdos hasta sus diecinueve años, de ahí en adelante todo estaba en blanco.

Junto a ella siempre estuvo su hermano enseñándole fotos, contándole historias, hablándole de su vida y de sus amigos en el pueblo. Su padre era otra cosa, muy poco la visitaba, y cuando iba tan solo se quedaba sentado en una esquina viendo la televisión. Cuando ella preguntaba por su madre nadie decía nada, hasta que un día, cuando Jacob salió de la habitación a comprar golosinas en la maquina expendedora, dejó la puerta abierta pudo ver a Charlie y a un hombre de espaldas a ella discutiendo, lo recordaba con claridad.

 _-Debes decírselo, Charlie. No puedes tenerla en la oscuridad para siempre._

 _-No va a saberlo. Toda esta mierda es culpa tuya, si no te hubieras metido en nuestro camino aun seríamos una familia._

 _-Ustedes nunca fueron una familia. René estaba cansada de ti. Por qué crees que vivía borracha? Por qué crees que te dejó para irse lejos?_

 _-Eres un maldito. No sabes nada. Esto es tú culpa, y de ella – señalaba hacia la habitación. – por qué tuvo que volver? Acaso no estaba a gusto dónde estaba que tuvo que volver para cagarnos la vida?_

 _-Estás hablando de tu propia hija – gruñó el hombre_

 _-Ella no es mi hija, mató a mi esposa, es culpa de ella estar en esa cama, es su culpa que mi René esté enterrada en ese maldito cementerio._

 _-No sabes lo que dices, te vas a arrepentir de lo que estas diciendo – murmuró el hombre con voz triste._

 _-Nunca. Todo lo que está pasando es a causa de su regreso. Tiene que irse_

 _-Sabes que no puede, ella no puede…_

 _-Papá... deberías bajar la voz – Jacob se metió entre ambos, vio al hombre y luego a su padre – Bella está despierta y puede escucharlos. Tranquilo – Jacob puso una mano en el hombro del hombre – Nosotros nos haremos cargo, es mi hermana, no voy a abandonarla._

Todo eso parecía tan lejano, Jacob protegiéndola, defendiéndola, ayudándola en la rehabilitación, estaba tan metida en salir adelante que no se dio cuenta cuando su hermano retrocedió. Ahora ya no son nada, Su padre es un maldito alcohólico rencoroso, su hermano es un cocainómano ladrón y ella… simplemente no puede seguir con esa vida.

Mientras iba en el expreso hacia Londres recordó la pelea con Charlie, ella sabía cuánto él la odiaba pero jamás imaginó que la quisiera muerta. Frunció el ceño cuando recordó haber hablado en otro idioma, francés, por qué había hablado en francés, ella jamás había ido a Francia, no que ella recordara, tampoco sabía hablarlo, rememoró las palabras que le dijo a su padre " _Vous et Jacob sont le fléau de la société, je les déteste tous les deux"_ la traducción vino a su cabeza enseguida _"tú y Jacob son la pesadilla de la sociedad, los odio a los dos"_

Como era posible que pudiera hablar y entender un idioma que jamás había estudiado. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza y sintió las líneas de tres cicatrices que se interconectaban, eso le recordaba que tenía seis años de lagunas mentales, podía recordar pequeños fragmentos borrosos pero nunca nada concreto, no sabía que fue de ella en esos seis años, nadie quiso decirle, solo sabía que tres de esos seis años estuvo muy lejos y el día que volvió tuvo el accidente con su madre.

Fue un viaje largo y cansado hasta la capital pero se sintió ligeramente libre cuando se vio rodeada de edificios, arquitectura postmoderna y gente civilizada. Sonrió para si misma y fue en busca de una línea de taxis, ya era de noche y no quería dar muchas vueltas, estaba demasiado cansada para hacer nada. En su mochila tenia dinero para vivir increíblemente bien por unos cuantos meses pero no pensaba quedarse en Londres, solo pasaría la noche ahí y luego iría al aeropuerto, tomaría un avión a Francia, quizás allá consiga las respuestas que nadie le ha querido dar.

El taxista la dejó frente al Westminster Hotel, se impresionó al ver el enorme edificio frente a ella, _"Jodidas cinco estrellas"_ pensó. Había pedido al taxi que la llevara a un hotel caro, y valla que se veía caro. Vio la gente que entraba y salía de las grandes puertas del loby y luego miró su propia ropa, estaba fuera de lugar, los tenis y vaqueros no combinaban con el lujo que brotaba del edificio. Una extraña fuerza brotó de alguna parte de su interior y se dijo que el dinero mandaba sobre todo y ella tenía suficiente.

Al entrar sintió muchas miradas sobre ella, tanto de huéspedes como de personal hotelero, alzó la barbilla y sujetando fuerte su mochila se dirigió a la recepción, una rubia falsa de senos grandes la miró de arriba abajo enarcando una ceja, por un momento se sintió poca cosa, hasta la recepcionista iba vestida y maquillada mejor que ella, por un demonio, ella ni siquiera estaba maquillada.

-Lo siento pero las juntas para los "sin techo" fue pasado al Restup Hotel. – La falsa rubia siguió tecleando en su computadora sin mirarla.

-Sabes que podría hacerte despedir por eso que has dicho, cierto? – Murmuró Isabella con aires de grandeza mientras enarcaba una ceja – No te han dicho que no juzgues a tus huéspedes por la ropa que usan? Acaso no has pensado que acabo de llegar de una larga excursión y necesito mi maldita suit para descansar? Pero, claro, la falsa rubia con aires de grandeza y un salario de cinco mil euros al año se cree mejor que los demás.

-Yo… – La rubia intentó hablar pero Isabella no la dejaba, no sabía lo que la había impulsado a hacer la reserva mientras iba en via cuando el taxista le dijo a donde la llevaría.

-Sabes qué? Tan solo cancela mi reservación, me iré al Hilton. Por gente mediocre como tú estos hoteles pueden ir a la quiebra. – Isabella sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y fingió llamar al Hotel Hilton. – Señorita, por favor, necesito la suit presidencial para dentro de una hora… Isabella Swan, gracias. – La rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando escuchó el nombre.

-Señorita Swan, bienvenida al Westminster – Se acercó enseguida el administrador, en su gafete vio el nombre "Alistair" Isabella lo miró confundida – No la había reconocido, disculpe a nuestra recepcionista, ella es nueva y no sabe lo que hace – el hombre hablaba con nerviosismo – No tiene por qué marcharse, sabe que somos un hotel de calidad.

-Su chica rubia ha sido una completa mal educada – Lo miró Isabella reprendiéndolo con la mirada – no me apetece quedarme en este lugar si su personal de bajo rango trata asi a sus clientes.

-Por favor no diga eso, nuestros huéspedes son importantes para nosotros, usted es importante, señorita Swan. – el hombre chasqueo los dedos al aire llamando a un botones – Puedo despedirla ahora mismo si usted lo desea, el botones la llevará a la suit presidencial. – Isabella miró a la chica asustada y llorando tras el refinado mármol de la recepción y negó.

-Tan solo repréndala, que no vuelva a ocurrir – el hombre sonrió y asintió efusivamente mientras le quitaba la mochila de las manos.

-Él es Gibson, la llevará hasta su suit. Espero tenga una espléndida estadía – Cuando Isabella siguió al botones que llevaba su mochila, se detuvo para ver al encargado.

-Hamm, aún no he pagado la estadía, me quedaré una sola noche – el hombre levantó la mano e hizo un gesto de desinterés.

-Olvide eso, señorita Swan. Su estadía corre por cuenta de la casa – el hombre simplemente se giró y se fue dejando a una Isabella estupefacta, no sabía que podía conseguir eso con tan solo un poco de carácter, no hizo caso a la gente a su alrededor y siguió al nervioso botones.

Ella no sabía que había pasado, jamás había sentido esa adrenalina de enfrentarse a alguien, de sentirse más grande que alguien a pesar de su estatura, de su ropa simple y su bolso barato. La habían tratado como una reina, le habían dado su increíble suit presidencial y no iba a pagar ni un euro, algo extraño estaba pasando con su vida y por ahora le estaba gustando el cambio. Tan solo se quitó los zapatos y se tiró a la enorme cama quedándose dormida en seguida.

 **000000000000000**

 _Hola, mis queridas y hermosas lectoras. he vuelto con una nueva historia._

 _Aun la estoy escribiendo pero he querido empezar a publicarla desde ya._

 _me gustaría saber que opinan y si les gusta._

 _dejenmelo saber en sus Rw y espero estar entre sus favoritos y Fllows mientras dure._

 _Gracias._

 _Besooos! :)_


End file.
